kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII
Yay first header :D IRC? —Ghostboy ''' 10:20, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Reno Hiiiii Two things to say! Hey.. Holy Chiznut!! Holy Chiznut!!! Wats up???? Its been so long! Number XXI 20:29, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Ill be on once im home, but i hyave a request...... I need a new sig! if i give you the specs, can you give me the code? Number XXI 20:52, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Elation Help? Some help on my new pet project would be nice! Number XXI 21:03, November 3, 2009 (UTC) XXI go to the IRC and ENX thanks again :) --Rocker7898 21:07, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I cant now, but i will soon! Number XXI 21:09, November 3, 2009 (UTC) AH! hurry!! idk how long i can be on!--Rocker7898 21:12, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry if I'm late. I'm only here for a short time longer. What is it I'm needed for, again? - EternalNothingnessXIII 23:52, November 3, 2009 (UTC) cool song Organization XIII Hey its me Marluxia1 you can totally join organization XIII just check the job for it i think hi job is uploading images and dont worry about your page im creating those and btw nice talk page buddy :) ::Why thank you :D Well, Axel always goes above and beyond. I can do the basic duty, but I'll probably go above the expected and perhaps aid the other members with their duties, or fulfill them until we get some. Thanks. Let me know if you need a hand. Put me down in the template as Axel, and contact me whenever you need to. - EternalNothingnessXIII 16:21, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Your welcome i know this is out of the blue but i rly like your talk bubble is their any chance you can make me one because i really like it and im trying to find the icons but i cant.if you cant its fine i just thought itd be nice to have it :) 16:30, November 7, 2009 (UTC) OMG thk you so much and of course i would like to have marluxia if you cant find any emotions of him from 358 you can use chain of memories if you like it doesn tmatter and the two colors would be pink and black im guessing I'll take Ven's heart Hey there, I've been thinking about what character I should use. I'm thinking... perhaps the heart of Ventus.--Charmed-Jay 10:48, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Hey, Charmed-Jay. Nice to hear from you again. Sounds good. - EternalNothingnessXIII 21:06, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Hello Userpage AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA XXI-BRAND EMERGENCY!! GO ON THE IRC QUICK!!!!!!!!!!! sincerely Number XXI 02:14, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry. Sleep intervened. What exactly was the problem? - EternalNothingnessXIII 10:09, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Help I am founder of a Wikia called Zhongji Wikia, but I'm having trouble increasing its population. Do you have any advice that I can try? --Charmed-Jay 06:42, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, if you don't mind losing some money, I think you can pay to get on Google. If your user name is Charmed-Jay on that Wiki, it should appear on Google automatically if you type "Charmed-Jay" in the Search Bar. Google is how most people come to look at a Wiki, unless it is advertised on the bottom or the Wiki Spotlight. Just put up a User Message on your page with a link to the Wiki. See if that helps. - EternalNothingnessXIII 10:11, November 17, 2009 (UTC) You Alive in there? Hey man. Just wanted your attention XD. As you've probably heard, im turning over a new leaf. Im gonna be more beneficial to this wiki, and i need a good talkteamplate, as mines busted. AND I HAPPEN TO REMEMBER A FRIEND OF MINE LIKING TO DO TALK TEMPLATES............ ;D [[User:Number XXI|''Ah, irony....]] 20:56, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Hey! That's good to hear. I look forward to working with you. Sure, I can handle the talk bubbles for you. I like the Jack Skellington theme :D If you need any other help with edits and such, feel free to contact me. - EternalNothingnessXIII 21:10, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks man! Im gonna make this the best wiki ever. I swer it! [[User:Number XXI|''Ah, irony....]] ::No problem! I believe it! - EternalNothingnessXIII 21:29, November 17, 2009 (UTC) IRC? Paradox Alert! You said that one of your dislikes of KH: 358/2 Days is that it's too sad which you don't think fits in the series. You do recall that the series is not entirely devoid of sad sequences such as when Sora and Axel committed suicide in their respective games (is there a self-righteous suicide in Days, I haven't played it yet). ::Exactly, yet I didn't find the other games as dark. Also, REMEMBER TO SIGN YOUR POSTS! - EternalNothingnessXIII 17:16, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Hellooo! My apologies My apologies. It was not my intention to spam the Heartless Talk pages. My goal was not really to get my question answered. Rather, my goal was to draw attention to something an article lacked. In most cases, this was a lack of mention of where a Heartless could be found. And I never asked when there was already a note on the article about it lacking something, such as a picture. I was actually unaware that there was a forum. Likewise, I am not sure how to use it. I took a look at it, and the setup is unfamiliar to me. Not at all like the forums I am used to, and I have trouble grasping and picking up new concepts on my own. I will no longer post in the Heartless talk pages. Though, it is worth noting that my goal of drawing attention to the lack of information was completed, so I was not going to do it again anyway. Are you the head admin of the Kingdom Hearts Wiki? If so, I have a proposition for you. I ask for your permission to offer it. If you are not the head admin, may I ask you to direct me to someone with high authority on this Wiki? --Cyberweasel89 22:05, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, very well. Thank you. And I assure you, were not too harsh. I know what it means to have to maintain order on a Wiki. I have a Wiki of my own, albeit it is more relaxed because it is a fanon-based Wiki. But among other fanon-based Wiki, it is surprisingly strict. :My apologies. May I ask which admin I should see about Categories? My proposition relates to a small expansion to the Heartless Categories. :--Cyberweasel89 18:16, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Hey Holiday Avatar Delivery! Simple requests are delivered quickly! ^_^ Happy Holidays, ENX! [[User:BebopKate|'Bebop']][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 21:49, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Aww...Ain't he perdy? Thank you so much, my dear friend! Merry Christmas, Guv'nah! Merry Christmas! - EternalNothingnessXIII 21:52, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Happy Holidays I Apologize Another Account change??? >.> Re:Editing I am also had it with you too. Vanitas's Keyblade section should had trivia instead. Also why inside game world chronology it should be game relase date like everything else. Cococrash11 I am so sick of your damn attitude. Why can't Vantias's Keyblade had a damn trvia!? Everything else had one!? Cococrash11 New talk bubble requested Removal I don't mean this in any offensive way, but could you please remove me from your "Organization XIII" on your User page? I no longer would like to be associated in any User-groups like this. Thank you. -- 23:37, December 5, 2009 (UTC) None taken. I'm deleting that thing anyways. Besides... we never did anything with it. You're not "assosciated" at all. - EternalNothingnessXIII 23:38, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :I'm aware nothing ever became of it, but I just want to be removed from it. If you are removing it all now, then I'll just get deleted along with everyone else. If you aren't deleting it yet, could you just take me table out early? Thank you. Oh, and I also cleaned up Xemwrath's image in the above section. -- 23:46, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I saw. Thanks. I'm not saying I won't delete it, I just can't at the moment. - EternalNothingnessXIII 11:17, December 6, 2009 (UTC) IRC? Hi! *Sniff* HI its me Ray Hellos. Its me Ray. Im at school. I am so upset i can not go on the irc. Believe me i have tried. So how are you? I was gonna be on this weekend but i got a christmas party to attend and host. See ya later BYE!!!-Rachel Re: Revert Care to show me where in the rules it says I am not allowed to edit my own talk page? Even better, care to show me the rules? --WorldOfChaos 23:27, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Check the "Help and Information" section of the Wiki. If it's not there, take it up with one of our staff members. They will explain it to you better than I could. All I know is that this is a major problem for us and newer Users such as yourself. Even I was told this was against the rules. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] Well seeing as how I can't FIND a help and information section regarding User page policies, would you also care to explain why this is a major problem? Perhaps the policy has changed since you were told that it was against the rules? If you cannot provide me with any concrete evidence of this so-called major problem, I will do with my page as I see fit. --WorldOfChaos 23:35, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Plain and simple : It goes against Wiki conduct. Ask anybody. The policy has most definitely not changed, as there was a User just a few weeks back that had this issue. Plus, it says "Help and Information" plain as day on the Sidebar. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] BbS scans IRC